Tron: Insurrection
by Dream Recorded
Summary: Taking place three years after 'Legacy'; Sam rescues Quorra from a research lab on earth and takes her back to the safety of The Grid only to find that a new enemy with an old face has been awaiting their return. -I do not own Tron-
1. Chapter 1

**TRON: INSURRECTION**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sam Flynn wanted to remember over the familiar sounds of sirens and gunshots. He wanted to remember that perfect moment he had shared with Quorra after escaping the Grid. Sam had wanted to show her the world he knew before they changed it forever, Sam had taken Quorra to the far ends of the earth showing her the wonders of man and nature alike. Quorra's eyes would widen and brighten as she drank in the beauty of the world, each time Sam had seen Quorra's eyes glisten in the light with tears in her eyes as she marvelled at the beauty around her he had been reminded of that one perfect moment as she had held him comfortingly from behind; her body warm and soft against his as the soft air of dawn caressed their skin and brushed through their hair… Sam wished he could remember that moment… He could still feel Quorra holding on to him from behind as they shattered the speed limit but her body was cold and her grip tight and vice like as she struggled through the pain coursing through her while trying desperately to sustain the strength in her arms to hold on to Sam as they careened through the twists and turns of the highway and into a labyrinth of alleys and back streets. Sam could still feel a familiar warmth but it was a warmth he tried desperately to ignore, it was the oozing wet warmth of his own blood.

Sam knew the city well and apparently much better than the pursuing S.W.A.T teams and police did, even the helicopters above him with their harsh spotlights would occasionally lose him. The ice cold air of the winter night felt as if it was slashing at Sam's face, his eyes ached through straining to hold back the tears that the air brought to them but for now, for these next precious seconds, he and Quorra had broken away from the chase and were on their own. Sam knew where his destination lay and he wasn't too far away from it now; his father's arcade. Once there Sam would take Quorra back to The Grid where she would be safe and perhaps there, as his father had done, he could find the time to heal her wounds and his own.

Sam saw the familiar name adorning the façade of the building ahead; the S of Flynn's still flickered through the night, for a brief second Sam was lost in a world of memories that he had shared with his father in his youth, Sam snapped back into the present and hit the brakes on his bike, the bike was still slowing to a halt as Sam leapt up on to his feet and dismounted the bike grabbing Quorra as he did, Sam tried not to notice the black cell-like crystals falling from Quorra and onto the ground as he pulled her to her feet as gently and as hastily as he could, the bike rolled a few feet into the distance and then fell to its side. Sam didn't have any time to waste. Sam gritted his teeth through the pain coursing through his body as he helped a stumbling Quorra through the arcade; she had found her feet but was too weak to use them, the sedation drugs that were forced into her were in full effect now. Sam placed Quorra on the floor with her back to a wall and dashed over to the TRON arcade machine, hissing through an almost unbearable pain which made his arms shake Sam eventually pulled open the entrance to the inner sanctum below the arcade.

As Sam scrambled back to Quorra's side ready to lift her and carry her down the stairs to the sanctum he heard whispers slowly flowing from her lips.

"Sam… I don't want to go back… it's too perfect here…" her words voice was so weak that Sam could barely make sense of the whisper even though her lips were almost against his ear as he lifted her and cradled her in his arms.

"We were wrong Quorra, my father and I wanted to change the world but the world doesn't want to be changed." Sam was fully aware of the tears choking his words, he hadn't the strength to keep them at bay anymore, the pain was too great and standing in the inner sanctum below his father's arcade had brought back memories of his father whom he had lost twice already in his life.

"I can… help your world, Sam…"

Sam readied his reply but was cut short upon hearing the sirens and blades of police cars and S.W.A.T helicopters outside; there was no time to waste. Sam sat Quorra in front of the main computer and began typing, tracking, updating, downloading and everything else he could do to give life to the laser pointed straight at them. Sounds of mechanical life were music to Sam's ears, he saw the laser coming to life, lifting its barrel towards them; Sam left Quorra's side but only for a moment as he set the charges around the laser and set them for sixty seconds, it hadn't been easy to get a hold of such explosives but nothing had stopped Sam from rescuing Quorra from the research lab and now nothing would stop him returning her to The Grid and he would make sure that no one would follow them. Sam held Quorra close as footsteps filled the room above, the laser glowed with energy and shot out its beam at Quorra and Sam. Sam felt the familiar alien feeling of transcending reality; he held Quorra tighter and closed his eyes until it was over. Through all the sounds and sensations of transcending reality Sam thought he could hear the sound and feel the heat of the charges exploding as he and Quorra left the world he knew the other that would be his second home.

Sam felt a stillness he hadn't felt in years. He slowly opened his eyes to the familiar darkness of The Grid. He felt Quorra's limp body in his arms; she was unconscious. Sam held her closely as he took in his surroundings, he knew where he should be, he knew he should be standing in the digital representation of his father's arcade but he wasn't the space around him had changed. He looked into the distance drinking in the changes through his weak and tired eyes.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sam's eyes darted around the room; blue neon strips lined the edges of the walls, above him he saw more neon strips, these formed a circle above him and almost resembled a giant identity disc. Sam's gaze continued to flit around the room as he slowly knelt down and laid Quorra gently on the floor. Sam stood and took a few steps forward, he and Quorra had been standing on a kind of alter raised a little from the ground by a small staircase. Sam jumped as the walls suddenly flickered to life around him in a soft white light, a pang of pain shot through him reminding him not to make any sudden movements; he held his hand over his shoulder and felt a trickling stream of wet warm blood he hadn't dared look at his wound he didn't know how bad it was, he didn't need to know, what he needed was to make sure Quorra and himself were safe before they could make a move. A soft sliding noise filled the room; Sam quickly turned his attention to the direction it had come from and winced in pain, he cursed the pain and then himself for moving too quickly.

Sam watched as a figure stood in the doorway silhouetted by the light of the room; Sam could see that the figure was wearing a light suit but the design was unlike anything he had seen before.

"Son of Flynn…" The words were a deep whisper and filled Sam with dread, no one friendly called him Son of Flynn.

The figure began to approach Sam revealing itself to be much larger than Sam had originally realised; Sam took a step back, had he had his Identity Disc he would have reached for it… The figure continued to approach Sam whoever it was they were twice the height and width of Sam. Still taking small steps backwards Sam almost tripped up the first step of the alter, the figure was standing over him now; a dark skinned dreadlocked man was standing in front of him numerous blue neon beads lined his face and hair, his light suit appeared to be more of a collection of robes than a one piece suit and it was baggy, the sleeves hanging down covering his hands and dangling neon tassels, he reminded Sam of a shaman. The dark man took a deep breath and slowly crouched to his knees in front of Sam and then bowed his head to the ground, his forehead kissing the floor and there he stayed.

Sam looked to the door of the room then back down to the stranger and back and forth and then around the room, Quorra still lay unconscious on the floor; an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Sam tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, he tried to speak but only made a gargling sound; he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Ummm… rise? Person…" Sam mentally slapped himself for assuming such a dominant role over a person who could quite clearly kick his ass.

The stranger slowly raised his head and looked up at Sam; Sam nodded his head in response as the stranger stood. Sam stared at the stranger trying to read his eyes…

"Son of Flynn." The stranger said again, his words had an obvious awe stricken tone to them. He continued to stare at Sam.

"Yeah… and you are...?"

"Forgive me, my name is Gate. We have been awaiting your return Son of-"

"-My name's Sam, you can use that, easier for everyone concerned."

"Forgive me, Sam." Gate's face desperately tried to contain an excited smile in the same way a young girl meeting a pop star would.

"So where are we, Gate?"

"We call this place The Sanctuary… it is a haven for all programmes, its walls shield us from The Evil."

All at once Sam's eyes widened and his heart sunk. If there was one word he hadn't wanted to hear upon arriving at the grid it was the word evil along with the words dying, death and dead. Sam hadn't responded in words to Gate before he started speaking again.

"The turn of the tide is finally upon us now that you have returned, Sam."

Sam's head drooped slightly in quite acceptance of the fact that things had probably gone from bad to worse for both himself and Quorra. Sam caught himself thinking that nothing Gate could say now would be anything the he would want to hear. Sam's mind raced through the three years he and Quorra had spent outside of The Grid and how Quorra had fallen in love with his reality, his reality had turned on Quorra just as this one had on him. Sam's thoughts grew darker remembering mankind's reaction to Quorra and what they proceeded to do to her for over a year while they violently searched for answers through procedures and sciences instead of listening to her words…

"You're injured…" Gate's words snapped Sam's mind back into the present, he glanced down at his shoulder and wished he hadn't, quickly he turned to Quorra and ascended the stairs towards her, knelt down beside her and gently cradled her in his arms.

"She needs more help than I do; I'll be fine just help her if you can."

Gate nodded as Sam picked up Quorra and brought her forward. Quorra was heavy in Sam's arms, heavier than before, Sam tried to ignore his fleeting strength as he approached Gate; Sam wanted to carry Quorra out of the room, he didn't want to put her in the hands of anyone he couldn't fully trust.

Beads of sweat rolled down Sam's face as he reached the first step of the alter; each step he took sent a shockwave of pain through his body; he reached the bottom. Sam tried to catch his breath before continuing the walk out of the room, his head was pounding, his legs felt limp; he could feel his body shaking… tears filled Sam's eyes, he wanted to take that first step forward but his legs were still, he wanted to hold Quorra closer but he could barely feel her body pressing against his. Sam took a deep shaking breath and forced that first step forward. Sam screamed in defeat and rage as he fell to his knees and then to the floor with Quorra in his arms.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder; Sam's first reaction was to hold Quorra tighter with all of the strength he had left.

"Sam…" For a moment gate's voice sounded familiar, like a warm cherished memory from long ago.

Sam continued to hold Quorra in his limp arms; Gate's shovel like hand easily peeled Sam's body away from Quorra, Sam sat on his knees helplessly as he watched Gate pick her up and hold her gently in his arms. Four smaller but similarly dressed figures appeared behind Gate. Sam's vision blurred as the figures approached him, he shook his head trying to remain conscious but his vision blurred again, the room titled violently and the room became lost in a haze. Sam slowly closed his eyes as the four figures stood over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sam opened his eyes for the second time since returning to the grid; again the room was alien and dark and lined with neon strips, the walls flickered into life with a soft white glow as he sat up on the bed. Sam had expected to be forced back down on to the bed with the pain in his shoulder but he could barely feel anything there, willing himself to glance down at his shoulder he found the wound almost completely healed, he wondered to himself how long he had be unconscious and then his thoughts turned to Quorra, he needed to find her. Through the door and into the corridor outside Sam began to feel a familiarity with the place as if he had walked through it before, it was as if he was trying to remember a dream. There were voices in the distance, muffled by another door at the end of the corridor it sounded like a sermon with gusto or a rallying of an army. The door opened in front of Sam as he approached it; Gate's familiar voice filled Sam's ears as he drank in the sights of the room, he hadn't seen anything quite like it on The Grid before.

To Sam the room looked like the interior of a cathedral, rows of seats, one in front of the other filled with Programs leading to the front of the room, the walls and ceilings decorated with neon. Gate stood at the front of the room behind a pulpit projecting his voice throughout the vast space, neon pipes of a majestic organ behind him; even if the organ were being used Sam would still have been able to hear Gate. Sam listened intently before Gate and the listening Programs realised him. Everything Gate said seemed to Sam like the plot of a really bad video game; the evil of CLU had been overcome many cycles ago, the city expanded and a period of peace had been enjoyed by all until evil rose up once again; throughout Gate's sermon Sam tried to keep from rolling his eyes numerous times. He was so lost in the clichés of Gate's sermon that he barely noticed Gate had begun talking to him personally.

"Son of Flynn… Sam Flynn. What threatens The Grid now is something that no Program or User has seen before; it is more than a rogue Program, more than a Master Control Program… it is something else… an evil with a familiar face, an evil that is all seeing, all knowing and everywhere like an entity we have dubbed it; The Ghost of The Grid." Gate's voice was sullen and carried all the gravitas it needed to make Sam pay close attention, he knew a task was at hand and like the plot of a really bad video game it was up to him to fight the new evil and return peace to The Grid, he would need to terminate The Ghost of The Grid… whatever that was.

By now all the listening Programs had turned to face Sam, some were awe struck and simply stared at Sam without blinking, others had bowed their heads while others had clasped their hands together in prayer. It was obvious Gate was still excited to see Sam and be in his presence but this was different; Gate was smiling as he had done before when Sam had first met him but Sam understood that smile now; Gate saw Sam as a saviour and the smile was for a misplaced certainty of faith in Sam that he would be able to defeat the Ghost of The Grid. A silence passed as the Programs continued to honour Sam's presence; locking eyes with Gate, Sam asked the only question he needed to ask.

"Where's Quorra?"

Sam continued to try and shake the feelings of familiarity that were invading his mind as he walked through the corridors of The Sanctuary, he had never seen it before but it felt as if he had lived there for a large portion of his life. As they waked Gate continued to talk to Sam; telling him that The Ghost of The Grid had powers beyond any Program or MCP; it had the power to overwrite the minds of those it came into contact with. The Sanctuary was one of a handful of newly erected edifices around The Grid, for reasons unknown to Gate or any other Program, The Ghost of the Grid's powers were unable to penetrate their walls, hence the name Sanctuary. For now Sam didn't push the ins and outs of what Gate was telling him, he knew that any questions that were answered would only give rise to more questions each more complicated than the last, he hadn't the time right now to worry about a ghost on The Grid; he only had time for Quorra.

The room Gate and Sam had entered had been as big as the last and the one before it and the one before that. The four Programs from earlier that had stood over Sam as he had collapsed were now at Quorra's side as she lay motionless on the ground. Quorra's interface filled the room, her programming filling most of the room like a series of holograms and each of the four Programs were working ceaselessly to detect and delete the corruption within her. Sam opened his mouth to speak but heard Gate's words before he could make a sound.

"The Ghost of The Grid is a double edged sword, Sam. It can re-write the programming of anyone who comes into contact with it but upon its arrival to The Grid, I can only describe it as a blessing and a miracle. I lived in the city and while there what I can only describe as a wave of light on the wind passed over me and suddenly I knew so much. I knew your name and felt as if I had known your father personally even though I had never met him. Alongside all of this data I also learnt everything about her, how to interact with her interface… I learnt how to heal. Then the darkness descended on The Grid and I was drawn here. There are others dotted around The Grid who were drawn to other places where they felt safe, each of them also harbouring new found knowledge of The Grid. Since then I have rescued as many Programs as I could and gave the sanctuary and taught them the ways of healing."

As he listened to Gate's words Sam began to feel the crushing weight of the task the lay before him. Time moved faster in the Grid and three years outside of it on earth had been countless cycles in the Grid itself, enough time for it to become corrupted again. Sam looked at Quorra, her data slowly turning to blue from the orange and red corruption.

"What befell her is… elegant. We have worked ceaselessly on her for months now; we will be able to heal her but it will take more time. It will give you enough time to learn what you need to know in your absence from The Grid for so long."

"I didn't come here to fight an unseen enemy; I came here to escape from my world. I'm not an angel or a deity or a God, I'm just a man who thought he could change the world just like my father believed that he could do but my world didn't want to be changed. I see that this world has changed but I don't know if I can save it." Sam found his voice to be as sullen as Gate's; he hadn't spoken out loud of what had happened back in his own reality and saying it now made him feel a crushing degree of helplessness.

"Knowledge was not the only gift from The Ghost of The Grid's wave of light, Sam. Faith also rose out of the horror and fear of the life we lost to its power. Your father had faith; the same faith in you that I have in you. Faith is a powerful weapon as is fear or an Identity Disc in the games. We all have faith in you Sam and here, faith is power. Stay with her Sam."

Sam watched Gate leave the room. Sam turned his attention to Quorra; the beautiful unconscious ISO. He hated seeing her like this; it reminded him of three years ago when she had been attacked in The End of Line club where she had lost her arm. It had been his father that had healed her; he had faith in his father but for some reason he felt that same faith in Gate and the Programs that were allied to him. Sam kept his eyes on Quorra remembering the happier times outside of The Grid before it all went wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sam sat in the corner of the room watching the shaman-like Programs tending to Quorra. Quorra's interface almost filled the entire room, neon blue holograms floating above Sam's head and Quorra's motionless body, her system corrupted with ropes and nets of red showing Sam and the Shaman Programs the true extent of the suffering Quorra had been subjected to. Sam wanted to look away but couldn't he wanted to leave the room but couldn't; his mind forcing him to stay, to watch as the shaman Programs slowly vaccinated Quorra's interface, Sam also had nowhere else to go. Be alone in the room he had woken up in, explore the place that had once been the digital representation of his father's arcade or ask Gate more questions, primarily how much time had passed and then most importantly how it had all changed. The thought of spending more time with Gate made Sam want to retch; Sam saw Gate as an annoying sidekick or pushy guide like you would find in a bad video game; he would ask for advice on any subject and would be given the same answer every time no matter what the initial question had been. Defeat the evil, save the world, bring peace. Sam would have rolled his eyes at the thoughts running through his mind were it not for the mental images of the past three years he had shared with Quorra outside of The Grid.

It had been perfect; for a year and a half once Sam had taken control of Encom, he and Quorra had travelled the world. He had wanted to show Quorra the beauty of the world outside of the digital domain of The Grid. Sam remembered the tears that had fallen from Quorra's eyes when she had witnessed her first amber sunset over the golden beaches of Florida, her smile while spending the night looking out over the flickering neon lights of Tokyo at night and much more. Returning to Encom tower where Sam had commissioned penthouses and living spaces on the top three floors where he and Quorra could now stay, atop his father's proud empire; it was soon time for Sam and Quorra to change the world. With the power to contact those in the know Sam and Quorra met with biological and technological minds from around the world, each more excited than the last to see the perfect union of technology and biology in Quorrra. The world would be changed and these were the blessed minds that would be known to have started the most important revolution of the 21st century, if not of all time. Most nights however Sam would catch himself thinking that it was all too good to be true, he hadn't thought about it at first but the dangers of this world were now forming in his mind and ideas of how things could spiral out of control scared him and worst of all, soon came true.

It had been a night like any other, Sam lay awake thinking and dreaming about all of the possible ways that the world would be changed, while darker thoughts stayed hidden in the shadows of his mind.

Glass broke, lights glared in from the world outside, men dressed in black with guns surrounded Quorra and Sam, shouting and screaming form all sides filled the room and were soon followed by warning gunshots; powerless, Sam and Quorra were taken against their will shackled and blindfolded, to a secret location. The next thing Sam knew he was being interrogated by a group of suit wearing strangers, hell bent on knowledge and power. It hadn't taken long for Sam to put two and two together; somehow word of what Quorra was had been spread and the word had reached the wrong people. Sam remained tight lipped on the information he had about Quorra, about The Grid, about everything. Too important to be released Sam was held underground, he had disappeared from the world, no doubt the media would know of his tragic passing, an accident on holiday with his girlfriend, that would be the story; another Flynn disappearing into the darkness of the world.

Sam couldn't be sure how much time had passed while he was in holding, months perhaps. With the reasons why unknown to him, Sam was removed from his underground prison, he was being transported. Sam had gotten used to the constant drugging's during his incarceration and this time was no different, the world went black and Sam waited to wake up in a cell reminiscent of the one he had just left.

Sam woke to unfamiliar but friendly surroundings, a bedroom; Sam explored the house and found Adam, his father's friend. Adam had pulled some strings, done deals and worked in secret to rescue Sam. Days passed and Sam td Adam everything, what The Grid had become, what had happened to his father and what Quorra meant to him and the fate of the world. With Adam working in the shadows Sam searched for Quorra; not sleeping, not eating and not stopping for months on end until he had found her. The media spun coverage on Sam's actions as terrorist attacks; no doubt Adam was working as Sam's protector, keeping his name and face out of the public eye. One by one Sam laid waste to numerous government facilities across the world in search of Quorra and on July thirteenth almost a year since Quorra was taken from him, he found her.

Tears filled Sam's eye as he walked slowly into the medical research lab, fire and bodies behind him courtesy of Adam's hired help who had been by his side in his search roared and moaned in the distance as he approached Quorra. Sam's heart pounded against his bruised chest threatening to break what was left of his ribs, his eyes stung with the tears that fell from them as he walked through the holograms of Quorra's glitched interface. He placed a hand on Quorra's chest; she was completely still, her eyes closed and her body… Sam started pulling at wires releasing Quorra from her hell taking the metallic restraints from her wrists, ankles and mouth, Sam picked Quorra up and held her in his arms. Adam's black ops team ushered Sam out of the building and transported them to safety. Sam took a deep breath, drinking in the calm that the eye of the storm allowed him as the recent visions of Quorra bound and unconscious in that lab permanently imprinted themselves onto his mind. It was then with Quorra still in his arms that Sam knew that The Grid was the only safe place for them to be.

Sam's mind snapped back into the present, the shaman Programs making what seemed to be little progress with Quorra's corruption but progress nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Sam found himself stuck in an endless loop. He would stare at a motionless Quorra and then drift off into the past and retrace his steps up into the present, then he would look back at Quorra and retrace his steps again but this time was different as his mind began to drift off; he had realised through his constant retracing that something wasn't right. The time Sam had been incarcerated, the time he had been rescued by Adam's black ops; that would have been weird enough but with all the money of Encom at his disposal a team like that wouldn't have been impossible, intelligence on Sam's location wouldn't have been impossible to find either, so why did something feel wrong.

Sam wasn't ready to re-join the present just yet when a series of loud bangs seemed to echo outside, the bangs were followed by muffled screams and shouts. The four shaman Programs stopped and turned towards the door and motioned forward. Sam scuttled to his feet and stood in front of them before they could leave the room, holding out his arms and looking into their eyes Sam pleaded with the shaman Programs.

"Don't leave her, she is more important than anything else and it's you who can save her."

"Programs outside require immediate attention." Replied one of the Programs.

"No! They don't! She requires immediate attention, all of the attention you can give… immediately. Understand?" and with those words Sam discovered a ferocious side to himself that he didn't know he had.

One by one the shaman Programs turned and resumed their posts at Quorra's interface. Sam watched them for a brief moment and then turned his gaze to Quorra; he stared at her until one of the Programs blocked her from his vision. Sam took a few steps back, turned and left the room; the screaming and shouting became instantly clearer as he ran down a corridor, through a room and into the main foyer of the building. Sam took a sharp breath as he saw the scene in front of him. A small crowd of Programs lay on the floor of the Sanctuary's foyer; some were on their knees and clutching at wounds, others were face down and motionless but all of them had one thing in common, their light suits were flickering between the familiar orange and whitish-blue glow. Upon seeing the orange glow Sam was instantly reminded of CLU, his followers and TRON and felt instantly threatened by their presence. Sam drank up the scene and eventually came to his senses, he saw Gate tending to a woman, her right leg missing and the rest of her body badly damaged. Her suit was flickering orange more vibrantly than any of the others around her. Sam rushed over to her and knelt beside Gate.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The Ghost of The Grid." Replied Gate with a droning melancholy in his voice.

Sam turned his attention to the girl on the floor in front of him; he wanted to help her but didn't know how. He paused and out of desperation turned to Gate once more.

"How can we help her, how can we help all of them?"

"There is nothing we can do Sam, it is up to them. The Sanctuary is one of a handful of havens dotted around The Grid, Programs corrupted by The Ghost of The Grid retreat to places like this one where the corruption is in some cases vaccinated and repelled from their systems, other times-"

"-Sam… it calls for you Sam…" Sam felt a chill run down his spine as the female Program's word reached his ears.

"We all hear it… Sam… Son of Flynn… Sam. It calls for you it wants you, it needs you… it can see into us… it searches for you within us… and the emptiness it finds… drives it insane."

The woman lifted her head, derezzolution crystals falling from an eye as she jerked her broken body towards Sam. Sam fell backwards off of his knees as the woman lurched towards him again. Too dumbfounded to move Sam stayed and watched the woman drag herself over him.

"The emptiness drives it insane, without you Sam; it needs you, the son of Flynn. Now, in me it can see you."

The woman pulled the light disc from her back and activated it. Sam's eyes widened as the woman reached back with her last ounce of strength, ready to separate his head from his shoulders. The woman began to throw down her arm over Sam's neck.

Gate's hand caught the woman's arm, her arm almost completely lost in Gates overly large hand. With one motion Gate threw the woman back several feet into the flickering crowd at The Sanctuary's door. Sam, Gate and the woman were still for a handful of eternal seconds until the woman's voice sounded again and one by one with each repeated word more Programs behind her began to speak the same words.

"Flynn, son of Flynn, Sam… it calls for you."

One by one the Programs able to stand, stood and those which couldn't began to crawl towards Sam and Gate; each of the Programs constantly repeating the same words.

Sam and Gate took several steps back, completely taken with the surreal spectacle before them. Sam's mind conjured up several zombie scenes from several horror movies; feeling the wall on his back Sam turned to Gate; Gate felt the wall behind him, realising there was no other option Gate then took a step forward, took his light disc in hand and threw it to the far side of the room. The disc ricocheted off of the wall and cut most of the Programs down, another ricochet, another handful of fallen Programs; eventually the room was cleared leaving only a sea of black crystals scattered on the floor.

"…other times?" asked Sam between breaths.

"Other times the Programs cannot overcome their corruption, derezzolution must follow if corruption is not overcome… I had hoped to show you this much later during your time here but these events have forced my hand and time is no longer on our side. The Ghost of The Grid will now know that you have returned, more Programs will suffer than before and safe havens like this one may no longer be safe… come with me."

Gate observed what was left of the destroyed Programs scattered across the floor before slowly turning his attention away and motioning out of the room. Sam followed a pace behind Gate on walk that seemed to last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For most of their excruciatingly slow walk Sam and Gate had been silent, each reflecting on recent events; for Sam the recent events had raised more questions that he needed answers to, taking a deep breath Sam asked Gate the first question on his mind.

"You said that places like this may no longer be safe…"

"The female Program, she saw you. She looked deep into your eyes, she saw you… they all saw you… after being corrupted by The Ghost of The Grid a link is created between the infected Programs and the Ghost."

"Like wireless interfacing…" said Sam, mostly to himself.

"A link where interaction between two operators is not physical, the Programs saw you and so did The Ghost of The Grid which means we are all in grave danger, the knowledge that you have returned will most likely spurn The Ghost on to break down the walls we have built."

"You told me that the Ghost couldn't tear down these walls, that this was a haven."

"It would force The Ghost to expend great amounts of energy to enter a fortress like this one but it is possible, it is up to the Ghost to decide which is the better option. To wait for you to leave these walls which you must eventually do or break down the walls to take you now while you are weak."

"So one way or another I'm gonna come face to face with this thing no matter what I do… but leaving to face it on my own would spare your lives."

Sam's word trailed off as he came to his conclusion and the thought that he would have to leave Quorra perhaps once and for all in order to save her. He would fight The Ghost of The Grid alone and she would be safe, she could finish the life she started here. Sam's mind began to spiral into guilt and self-loathing, he had taken Quorra from her home, promised her a new world and a new life, and after teasing her with the marvels she could have experienced daily, he had lead her into pain and despair; leaving her would be the kindest thing he could do for her.

Before Sam's thoughts could darken further Gate's sullen voice filled his ears.

"We're here."

Sam looked up to see Gate disappearing into a dark room beyond a door, shelving his self-pitying thoughts for later Sam walked into the dark room ready for more complications and questions.

"Where's here?" Sam waited for a response from Gate that never came; Sam stepped into the darkened room and motioned down the middle of it slowly, his eye adjusting to the darkness around him, bringing the outlines of shapes and small details into focus.

Sam continued to make his way further through the room; Gate had stopped and was staring back at him, his glowing light suit illuminating him clearly. Sam looked to his left and then his right as Gate's glow brought thing into clearer focus; Programs on gurneys, their suits lifeless and dull, their eyes closed, their bodies motionless, there were hundreds of them. Sam stopped in front of Gate, he looked left and right one more time and then to Gate.

"…they're dead."

"No, think of it more like a coma, they are still aware, they are still alive. This is the end result of vaccinating the Ghost of The Grid's corruption, it takes so much energy that the host; once free of the corruption falls into a coma, it is believed that with the death of The Ghost of The Grid, their minds will be restored."

A million emotions and thoughts hit Sam all at once; he wanted answers to more questions but knew he knew as much as he needed to now. Anger surged through him, offended and deeply enraged at Gate's underhanded guidance which told him that he should leave and sacrifice himself. Sam could barely contain himself.

"Look! I get it, okay! I leave here; I sacrifice myself to save every life form on The Grid. The world my father created; and like a second coming you want me to rectify all the wrongs that I never caused. The only reason I came back here was too escape the mess I left in my own world! Hell, last time I was here, I got my father killed what makes you think I wanted to come back here after that, do you think it was my choice? I needed to save Quorra, that's all it was. " Sam stopped suddenly and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. His emotions and thoughts reversed themselves, he was grateful to see the wonders of The Grid, he was happy to have met Quorra and to have seen his father one last time; it was more than most people had ever known. Sam knew that the time for being selfish was over; Quorra was safe now and back where she belonged, she held no ill will towards Sam and she would always remember him.

Sam realised that his gaze had fallen to the floor in front of Gate, clenching his fist and raising his head to look Gate in the eye Sam spoke calmly and clearly.

"I'll need weapons."

Sam stood in the middle of The Sanctuary's armoury. His surroundings were all too familiar; another brief moment in the darkness and then the room was lit up with the familiar blue strip lights. Movement in the corners of the room caught Sam's attention just like last time, except this time four male shaman Programs emerged instead of four strikingly beautiful Siren Programs. The first shaman Program activated his laser and began to cut away Sam's clothes.

"Hey, it's got a zipper." Sam's words were slightly rushed and uncomfortable in his new company.

His clothes removed and Light Suit activated the shaman Programs each moved to opposite sides of the room and returned with a Light Baton and Identity Disc each. They fitted two Light Batons to each of Sam's legs and the Identity Discs to both of his forearms and shoulders; a final ID Disc was placed on his back and activated. The shaman Programs returned to their posts and were still. A door opened in front of Sam. Gate stood in the empty space looking towards Sam; Sam stepped forward and made his way towards Gate.

"Everything is prepared for you, Sam. A handful of brave Programs are ready to assist you as much as they can in your search for the others."

"Others?" asked Sam unable to hide the confusion in his voice.

"I spoke of other places like this dotted around The Grid, other sanctuaries that operate as safe havens to those within their walls. Sam, if you can make it to each of these sanctuaries and find the Program affected by The Ghost of The Grid's initial surge of energy that granted a select few of us knowledge of The Grid then perhaps are powers combined could help you defeat The Ghost."

"Where are they?" Sam's own tone surprised him, Gate hadn't told him this before but it was an ounce of hope before he rode off into the storm of an uncertain future, any chance is a good chance.

"One is located in The Outlands far from the city, I'm sure you know of where I speak. The second is located atop the highest tower of the city, the third is located in the Sea of Simulation and the last is located at what was once the Portal to and from this world."

Sam nodded taking in Gate's instructions. Staring at Gate Sam made on final request to Gate to be granted before he left The Sanctuary.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sam stood over Quorra's motionless body. The Shaman Programs had not stopped since Sam had left but still Quorra's infected interface looked no different. The calm blue uninfected areas were still few and far between; the red corruption lacing its way through her system was indeed elegant as Gate had described it. Looking down at her Sam's thoughts spoke to him as if he were conversing with her. Sam had wanted to have seen some progress made by the Shaman Programs, he had wanted Quorra to be sitting in the middle the room waiting for him to return with her wide and perfect eyes. Sam continued to stare as his heart continued to sink deeper into a threatening abyss within him. Thoughts of their time outside of The Grid pushed themselves to the front of his mind, vividly Sam could see Quorra strapped down with wires and metal; derezzolution crystals falling from the open wounds where medical tools had left their signatures. Unlike now, back then Quorra was moving, struggling to get free trying to scream, trying to free herself form the pain… at least for now she was unaware of any pain... Sam cursed himself once more for all the suffering he had brought Quorra and then cursed the world outside of The Grid and all of the people in it that would use a gift such as her as a weapon.

Sam looked away from Quorra and towards Gate who was stood in the doorway of the room. Rage stung Sam's eyes and as he walked away from Quorra each step he took thundered through his body; Sam's thoughts continued to talk to him, words of revenge and retribution filled his mind he would bring war to The Grid; a one man army who would stop at nothing. The Ghost of The Grid would fall and he would recreate The Grid into a paradise for Quorra a safe world for her to exist within… a haven.

Outside of the room Sam met four new Programs waiting by The Sanctuary's entrance. Sam had never seen Programs like this before; their bodies were completely covered with their light suits and masks, the large eyes on their masks shone with the pale blue light of their suits and their fingertips shared pale blue light tips on every finger. Sam stood staring at the new Programs unaware of where they had come from and what they were. The four new Programs stared back at Sam with a deep silence; they weren't going to talk… Sam eventually craned his neck away from the compelling wonderment of the new Programs, turned to Gate and questioned him with his gaze. Gate clocked Sam's expression and spoke softly but with authority; Gate recited to Sam an event which happened in the city after The Ghost's appearance. A panic in the streets had to be policed, the chaos had to be quelled a group of experienced martial arts Programs hid their identities and took to the streets; the riot was overcome and peace restored; there had been ten of those Programs now there were only four; they pride themselves on being invisible in the darkness of The Grid and they had loaned their services to those in this Sanctuary. Sam listened to Gate's words and turned back to the Programs; Ninja Programs, Sam thought to himself.

"Neat." said Sam aloud.

Sam looked from the Ninja Programs and to The Sanctuary's entrance as the doors opened. The Programs walked forward first and stood a few feet outside of the door on their guard ready for an attack. Sam motioned for a Light Baton, he would ride through the Outlands and make it to the retreat in the mountains; he stepped forward when Gate stopped him.

"Most terrain vehicles will malfunction in the Outlands and it is too dangerous to make your way to the retreat in the mountains by flight; this is my Light Baton, it is heavily modified to withstand concussive impacts and problematic terrain. This is the last I can do for you."

Sam took the Light Baton from Gate with a sullen expression. It was now the time to move forward and Sam could no longer hold on to the past. Sam took another step forward and began walking towards the entrance with Gate's Light Baton in hand. As Sam walked he pushed all of his recent memories out of his mind; the first time he had been on the Grid with his father, the tragedy that had befallen Quorra outside of The Grid and Quorra herself. Sam felt that this was goodbye but he couldn't dwell on it… Breaking into a sprint Sam leapt out of The Sanctuary's entrance and activated Gate's Light Baton. Surrounded with pale blue light and encompassed in mechanical noise Sam felt a form building around him a safe shell in the form of a Hum-Vee like vehicle. The Vehicle hit the ground, its suspensions cushioning the landing with ease. The smooth noise of the engine comforted Sam, it was strong, elegant and ready. A short series of knocking on the roof of the vehicle told Sam that the Ninja Programs had boarded and were with him wholly and completely. His eyes focused on the distance in front of him, Sam floored the pedal and raced off towards the mountains outside of the city.

Gate watched as Sam sped off into the distance. Silently Gate let his mind wander into a possible future, The Ghost of The Grid appeased and peace reigning once more, it was a future where The Son of Flynn had survived his ordeal and a golden age was beginning. A hissing breeze froze Gate's thoughts, snapping his eyes open Gate took rushed backward steps back into the entrance of The Sanctuary and threw the doors shut in front of him. Gate's body pulsated with fear, his eyes as wide as they had ever been. Gate's thoughts gelled into hard focus. He had sent Sam to his death, the hissing breeze, death's whisper itself, the call of the Ghost of The Grid was already upon Sam and it had been this close to The Sanctuary all this time. Gate's body turned ice cold as his mind pictured the Ghost of The Grid hovering above The Sanctuary ever since Sam's arrival. Each thought sliced through Gate's mind like a shard of glass; Sam didn't have a chance and The Grid's last hope would be gone before it could begin. For the first time Gate prayed, he prayed that Sam was every bit the son of his father and had the instinct to survive. Gate then prayed for a miracle.


End file.
